


PTSD

by mainestage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Promise, i'll bake you cookies, more to come - Freeform, please just like me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton are a new couple. But old problems resurface when the reality of their situation kick in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PTSD

Ashton had a boyfriend.  
Let’s be clear.  
Ashton. Had a boyfriend.  
It was still hard to process in his mind and his little brother staring at him as he talked to Michael on the couch in the living room was making it more difficult to comprehend.   
“Let’s go somewhere else, yeah?” He suggested, feeling crowded.   
“No. We need to talk about this.” Michael was firm in his resolution. He and Ashton had just DTR’d and he needed to know each and every detail of what was going to change.  
After all, going from bestfriends to boyfriends HAD to mean change, right?  
“Okay Mike, but please-”   
“No ‘ok Mike’s’ either. Just talk to me.” Michael’s eyes softened and he bit his lip slightly. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”  
Ashton gulped. “I can’t.” He jumped up and raced up the stairs, heart pounding 80 miles a minute. He faintly heard Michael call after him but once he reached the threshold of the bathroom his vision tunneled and he blacked out.  
—  
The next thing Ashton saw was tears on his bestfrien- boyfriends..face. His head swam and he groggily said “What happened?”  
Michael sniffled and laughed at the same time. “You fainted you dork.”   
Ashton inhaled and closed his eyes tight, laying his arms over his face. He groaned and Michael laughed. “Again?”   
“Babe you should have told me this was getting too overwhelming for you.” Michael said soothingly as Ashton sat up and rubbed the back of his eyes.   
“How manly.” Ashton joked.   
Michael hit him in the arm. “Hey! I’m being serious Ash.” He set down next to him and sighed. “This hasn’t happened in a while.. Maybe you need to go back to Dr. Brooms?” He formed it as more of a question than a statement so Ashton didn’t feel cornered.  
“No! I’m fine!” Ashton demanded, getting up and running his hands under the cool water from the sink.   
Michael just smiled and nodded, getting up to wrap his arms around Ashton from the back. He hoped Ashton’s problems weren’t returning. He didn’t think he could handle another….Relapse.   
Meanwhile Ashton was beside himself internally. He couldn’t believe he let it show in front of Michael! Especially after something so important, something that meant so much to the both of them!   
He would NOT go back to Dr. Brooms. He had this under control. He didn’t need help.   
But a voice behind his ear whispered tauntingly, “This is just the beginning, Ashton.” He shook his head but the voice persisted. “It’s getting worse.”  
He tried his best to smile and turned around, holding Michael and playing with his hair.   
“I’m glad we finally did this.” Michael said.   
Ashton couldn’t agree more. But the voice in his head wouldn’t let it rest. And before it went silent, it whispered one more thing,   
“Your PTSD is back.”


End file.
